Boyfriend
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Mercedes has a new boyfriend but what's he really like. I only own my own characters Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal, Tallulah and James.[ Jacqui Returns]
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes knew her life wasn't perfect she'd had affairs, she doesn't get to see her son Bobby, she always feels judged. But she met a man who seemed as if he could change all of that, his name is James Michaels. James is a footballer just like her ex Riley Costello. Mercedes was happy about James just her daughters Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal don't like him.

"You'll be alright with Nana while I go out won't you", Mercedes asked.

"Yes, why you going out with him", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I don't like your boyfriend Robbie Roscoe but you don't see me complaining so stop complaining about James", Mercedes said.

"Can I play with Tallulah", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"Later", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Theresa smiled as she watched her daughter lay all Tallulah's toys out so Tallulah can play. Chardonnay-Alesha got Tallulah dressed and then put her down to play with Kathleen-Angel. Crystal and Chardonnay-Alesha got ready for school and Kathleen-Angel had chosen some toys for Tallulah to take to Robbie's. Robbie came to knock for Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Robbie why don't you sleep in", Mercedes asked.

"I'd rather see my girls safe", Robbie replied.

"Right", Mercedes replied.

Robbie sat and watched Tallulah and Kathleen-Angel play while he waited for Crystal and Chardonnay-Alesha. The came down and Robbie picked Tallulah up and put her in the pram while Chardonnay-Alesha got her school bag. Chardonnay-Alesha pushed Tallulah to school and before she went in Perri wanted to say hello to her. Chardonnay-Alesha had to go in so Robbie then pushed her to the junior school.

"Auntie Crystal is going to school now", Robbie said.

Tallulah smiled and waved her arms after Crystal went in Robbie and Tallulah returned to the village and into the Roscoe house. Robbie picked Tallulah up and she looked at Ziggy and smiled at him.

"That's uncle Ziggy", Robbie said.

Mercedes was getting ready to go on her date and Carmel was going her hair, make up and nails. She started with the make up just as Matthew crawled over and looked up at Mercedes. Carmel smiled as John Paul came in to get him.

"Does your auntie Mercedes look nice", Carmel said.

John Paul smiled and took Matthew out of the room to get him dressed and then they were meeting Ste. Mercedes was nervous about her date with James but Carmel reassured her not to worry. Theresa came in with Kathleen-Angel and Mercedes looked great. Mercedes put her dress on and then went to meet James.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes sat outside the dog in the pond and waited for James to turn up. After a couple of minutes James turned up and sat with Mercedes. Mercedes smiled as James hugged her.

"I love you", James said.

"I love you more", Mercedes replied.

James and Mercedes went for a walk and came across James' car. They got in and James drove to his house. Mercedes entered, his house was huge. She could picture Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal living there with Tallulah and possibly Bobby and another child if Mercedes and James have one. Mercedes sat down as James made her a drink. He went into the kitchen and got some pills out of the cupboard and squashed them and put them in Mercedes orange juice. Mercedes drank her drink and started to feel funny so James suggested she laid down.

"Thanks", Mercedes said.

While Mercedes was asleep James looked at a picture of Chardonnay-Alesha and smiled. He looked at the room Mercedes was in and back at the picture of Chardonnay-Alesha. To make himself look good James put Mercedes shoes by the stairs and hung her coat and bag up so everything was tidy for when she woke up. James started to cook the roast for lunch. Mercedes woke up and came out. James smiled at her and gave her a glass of water to wake her up.

"I can't wait to meet your daughters, it's a shame I can't meet your son as well", James said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal and Bobby, I miss Bobby", Mercedes said.

"You'll get him back", James said.

Mercedes gave a half smile, she knew she'd probably never see Bobby again. James got back to cooking. James looked at an empty picture frame and knew exactly what he wanted in the picture frame, a picture of himself with Mercedes, Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal and baby Tallulah. Mercedes came in and James smiled at her. He laid the food out on the table and then to plates.

"Help yourself", James said.

Mercedes started to help herself as James smiled at her. After dinner James realised he didn't have anymore champagne so Mercedes went to the corner shop to buy some. Mercedes brought it and then came back with it.

"That's the wrong one", James said.

"You never said which one", Mercedes replied.

James hit Mercedes and then dragged her to the car and drove her back to Hollyoaks. As they sat their James arranged another date and then pushed Mercedes out of the car making out she fell and drove off. Carmel saw Mercedes fall and ran over.

"You her sister", James said.

"Yeah, Carmel", Carmel replied.

"I'm in a rush", James said.

"It's fine", Carmel replied.

Carmel took Mercedes home and they went up to Mercedes bedroom where she started crying. Carmel put her arm around Mercedes who cried on Carmel's shoulder. Carmel looked at Mercedes stomach which had a bruise on it after Mercedes had been pushed.

"When we were younger me and Tina used to sit on mum's bed and dangle our legs", Carmel said.

"I miss Tina", Mercedes replied.

"You and Jacqui would never let anyone play, me, John Paul, Tina and Michaela we all had to play with each other while you and Jacqui played", Carmel said.

Mercedes wiped her tears and smiled at Carmel as Carmel smiled back. They both sat on the bed talking about old memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes, Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal and Tallulah were getting ready to go to meet James for a family meal together in a nice pub. James came to pick them up and helped Chardonnay-Alesha strap Tallulah in her car seat and then Chardonnay-Alesha sat in the middle. James took them to a posh pub and they were seated and a high chair was brought over for Tallulah.

"Thank you", James replied.

They where given a baby food menu, kids menu and three adult menu's. Chardonnay-Alesha choose for Tallulah first as James went to by it. He brought it back and Chardonnay-Alesha fed Tallulah while Mercedes gave him the list of what everyone wanted. Tallulah got excited after every mouthful of food. Tallulah had finished and someone came over with a colouring for Crystal to do.

"Thank you", Mercedes replied.

Michaela then came over with the colouring pencils and was shocked to see Mercedes in the posh pub with kids.

"Mercedes", Michaela said.

"Michaela", Mercedes replied.

"Is that auntie Michaela", Crystal asked.

"Yes sweetheart", Mercedes replied.

"See you got another baby", Michaela said looking at Tallulah.

"She's my granddaughter", Mercedes replied.

"No way", Michaela replied.

Mercedes looked at Michaela who couldn't believe her older sister was already a grandmother at the age of thirty. Michaela got back to work and Crystal started her colouring for the competition. Mercedes wrote Crystal's name neatly on the sheet and her age and then Crystal started colouring in again. Their meals came and they ate them. After a little while the family left and Crystal went over and handed in her entry.

"Thank you", Michaela said as she hung it up.

Mercedes left with James and they went to the car. They drove home and entered the house where Chardonnay-Alesha put Tallulah to bed then got ready for bed. Carmel wanted to hear all about Mercedes date.

"So", Carmel said.

"Michaela works there", Mercedes said.

"Our Michaela", Carmel asked.

"Yeah", Mercedes replied.

"Wow", Carmel replied.

Mercedes hiccuped making Carmel laugh, she got her a drink of water and then they sat on the sofa talking. It was getting late so they both went up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny came in with great news for the McQueen family, he had booked a holiday for everyone just Mercedes didn't want to go and as she wasn't her girls Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal didn't want to go either so Tallulah was also staying. Nana, Carmel, Phoebe, Theresa, John Paul, Kathleen-Angel and Matthew hugged Mercedes and then left. Mercedes waved from the window and started to cry. Tallulah looked up and smiled at Mercedes while Chardonnay-Alesha hugged her mum. Mercedes stopped crying and got ready for work.

"You'll be ok on your own", Mercedes said.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Because she was unsure Mercedes sent Dodger round to babysit while she went to work. Dodger came round and Crystal looked at him.

"Your mum sent me", Dodger said.

"Ok", Crystal replied.

Mercedes arrived at the loft and met Freddie before she went up. They were welcomed by Grace who let them in. They had their usual meeting and then they started cleaning the bar for tonight. As the bar and club manager Mercedes made sure everything was clean and tidy. Mercedes came back over and sniffed like she was about to cry.

"You alright", Freddie asked.

"Fine", Mercedes replied.

"You sure", Freddie replied.

Mercedes started to cry as Grace walked over and gave her an unexpected hug and tried to calm her down, while Freddie just watched as he was shocked that Grace was being nice for once. She took Mercedes into the staff only area while Freddie got on with his work.

"Mercy", Grace said.

"I'm fine", Mercedes said through her tears.

"But your not, you just burst into tears", Grace replied.

Mercedes stopped crying and Freddie had made everyone a coffee, Mercedes drank it and then text her daughter which Grace watched and then looked down. She knew she'd love a son or daughter she'd even thought of names Derek for a boy and Rebecca for a girl. Grace kept a brave face as her club already had one tearful person and didn't need another. As the day went on Grace and Freddie kept an eye on Mercedes as something definitely wasn't right.

"My family have gone on holiday", Mercedes said.

"Why didn't you go", Freddie asked.

"Didn't want too", Mercedes replied.

"Did Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal go", Grace asked.

"No", Mercedes replied.

"You still have your daughters and Tallulah", Grace said.

Mercedes gave a half smile and Freddie smiled with Grace. Mercedes and Freddie went home. As soon as Mercedes got in she paid Dodger and then called James over as she had a free house.


	5. Chapter 5

James came round and Mercedes smiled while Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal weren't sure about him staying. They could sense something about him which they thought wasn't nice but Mercedes was too in love for that. The next morning the house was quiet as it was just James, Mercedes, Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal and Tallulah. The girls went upstairs and got ready while Mercedes dressed Tallulah. Tallulah reached up and pulled a chunk of Mercedes hair and then giggled.

"Hey cheeky", Mercedes said smiling.

Robbie came round and picked up Tallulah and cheeked her bag in the pram and then sat down waiting for Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal to come down the stairs. James offered to drive them Crystal took the other but Chardonnay-Alesha would rather walk pushing Tallulah. Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha left with Tallulah and set off to hollyoaks high.

"What lessons you got", Robbie asked.

"Double maths, Drama, English and Science", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"English with Nancy", Robbie asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"She's an fantastic teacher", Robbie said.

They arrived at school and Finn gave Chardonnay-Alesha a weird look because she had Tallulah with her. Robbie was tempted to hit him but he knew much better than to go down to Finn's pathetic level. Robbie shock his head as Chardonnay-Alesha looked at him and sighed.

"Ignore him", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I'll try", Robbie replied Just as Tom and Peri came over.

"Hello", Peri said to Tallulah.

"She likes you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

It was time to go in so Robbie walked back with Tallulah to his house. Meanwhile Mercedes and James were arguing over what they are watching on TV. Mercedes gave up in the end and went upstairs to get ready. James also went up and Mercedes saw the dress he had brought and pulled it out, but decided to wear a different dress. James wasn't happy as he wanted her to wear the dress he had brought.

"Wear the one I brought", James said.

"Tomorrow", Mercedes replied.

"Now", James said.

Mercedes started to feel a little uncomfortable because of James, she didn't take her dress off but James was frightening her. She went out on the landing and then James pushed her down the stairs. He looked at what he had done from the top of the stairs and called an ambulance leaving the door open so the paramedics could get in. James quickly drove away so no one could see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal arrived home after being walked back by Chardonnay-Alesha. She left Crystal and went to Robbie's house. Crystal let her self in and the house was quiet. She looked everywhere for her mum or James but couldn't find them. Crystal started to worry and picked up the phone to call her mum but Mercedes didn't pick up. Crystal looked through the phone and then called Jacqui McQueen who did answer.

"Hello", Jacqui said.

"Hello", Crystal replied.

"Sorry who is this", Jacqui asked.

"Crystal McQueen my mummy is Mercedes she says your her big sister", Crystal replied.

"Crystal you alright", Jacqui asked.

"No", Crystal replied.

"What's wrong", Jacqui asked.

"Mummy isn't here the house is empty I'm only eight", Crystal said.

"Right I'm coming over do you still live at number twenty six Leigh lane", Jacqui asked.

"Yes", Crystal replied.

After a few hours Jacqui came round and Crystal wiped the tears from her face. Jacqui looked around and nothing had changed since she'd gone to Spain. Jacqui looked down at her niece who sat watching TV. Just then Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah came home. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Jacqui and then at Crystal.

"Who are you" and why you near my sister, Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I'm Jacqui McQueen darling your auntie", Jacqui replied.

"Where's mum", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Don't know", Crystal replied.

"Probably done a runner", Jacqui said.

A little while later Frankie came to the door with a tub and Chardonnay-Alesha answered it and just looked at her. Frankie smiled and Crystal came to the door followed by Jacqui. Frankie continued smiling and then said why she was at the door.

"I made you all some tuna pasta bake as I didn't think you'd be up for cooking after Mercy was taken by an ambulance", Frankie said.

"Ambulance", Jacqui asked.

"Yeah", Frankie replied.

Crystal took the tub and put it in the kitchen and Jacqui went to cook it while Chardonnay-Alesha fed Tallulah. Jacqui looked at Tallulah and smiled. Chardonnay-Alesha put Tallulah in her bouncy chair and then waited for her dinner to be cooked. Once Jacqui had made it they all sat down and ate it.

"Chardonnay-Alesha if Tallulah gets to much I'll help", Jacqui said.

"It's fine, she grew in my stomach so she's my responsibility", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Jacqui was shocked that her niece was a fourteen year old mother, but she was coping really well. After dinner Jacqui decided to go see Mercedes but Crystal was too young to visit so she left Tony in charge of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacqui entered the hospital and went hunting for Mercedes, she wasn't going to ask at reception because she knew she'd only be told to take a seat. She found Mercedes resting and smiled over her. Mercedes eyes flatted open and she tried to sit up but winced.

"Hey", Jacqui said.

"Jacqui", Mercedes said.

"Yeah I'm Jacqui darling", Jacqui replied.

"Where's my girls", Mercedes asked.

"Toy's looking after them, you never said you got Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal back or the fact your a grandma now to baby Tallulah", Jacqui said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha isn't sexually active she was attacked", Mercedes said.

"Oh", Jacqui replied.

Jacqui helped Mercedes sit up and then sat back down in the chair. Sandy came over and topped up her pain relief as Mercedes shut her eyes due to the needle. Jacqui held her hand. Sandy smiled and then checked her notes. Jacqui continued to hold her hand while Mercedes fell asleep due to the pain relief. Jacqui smiled at her sister sleeping. Even though Jacqui never really understood Mercedes, she was the sister Jacqui was most closest to as they were the first two. An hour later Mercedes woke up.

"Hey do you remember when we were kids and we used to wind Carmel and Tina up by saying you had to be big girls to play with us", Jacqui said.

"Mum used to always say play together", Mercedes said.

"Yeah", Jacqui replied.

"I had you, Tina and Carmel had each other and John Paul and Michaela had each other", Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I remember when you were in year seven and some of your friends brought you over crying because this boy had been nasty to you and I went and sorted him out", Jacqui said.

"You got excluded", Mercedes replied.

"Were worth it though", Jacqui replied.

"Suppose", Mercedes replied just as Sandy entered.

"Robbie wants to share his love", Sandy said.

"Tell him I say thank you", Mercedes replied.

Sandy left and Jacqui stayed with Mercedes. The girls spoke about the past and their siblings.


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes was discharged and was given a wheelchair, Jacqui wheeled Mercedes out and Jason looked at her and Robbie ran over. Robbie spoke to Mercedes and then Jason ran off. Mercedes saw Tallulah in the pram and Robbie got her out but Tallulah started to cry. Mercedes started to feel down after watching Tallulah start crying as soon as she saw her nannie.

"Don't worry Mercy, Tallulah is just a little confused as you are nannie but your not nannie because of your chair", Jacqui replied.

Jacqui wheeled Mercedes home and got a shock to find no one had a key. Luckily it was a nice day so Jacqui sat outside with Mercedes and then they went to find somewhere to eat. At first Jacqui tried Cindy's shop but she had sold all the sandwiches and waiting for stock on jumbo sausage rolls. Jacqui then took her to The Hutch. Diane welcomed them and she made space at a table for Mercedes. Blessing and Sinead came over with the menu's. Jacqui took a look at it and so did Mercedes. After a while Blessing came over.

"I'd like the hot dog with chips and Mercedes with like burger and chips with a coke to drink for both", Jacqui said.

Blessing walked off to tell Diane and Tony the orders while Sinead was doing the washing up. After half an hour Diane and Tony brought out the meals and Jacqui smiled. Mercedes started to eat her chips while Jacqui at her hot dog. After the meal Jacqui brought Mercedes home and they waited for Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal to come home.

"I gave Chardonnay-Alesha five pounds and Crystal two pounds, is that correct", Jacqui asked.

"Yeah with Crystal McQueen three t written on the envelope", Mercedes replied.

"Oops", Jacqui said.

"Robbie or Chardonnay-Alesha would have written it for you", Mercedes replied.

"What does Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal usually get at school then", Jacqui asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha gets a sub usually and Crystal's having pizza with potato wedges with sweetcorn or beans she can have both with salard selection if she doesn't fancy having sweet corn or beans and then fruit jelly, yoghurt or a piece of fruit for desert", Mercedes said.

A few hours past and Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal and Tallulah returned home and Crystal let everyone in as Tallulah started crying. Chardonnay-Alesha hugged Tallulah and then went inside. Crystal had made Mercedes a bed on the sofa and another one for Chardonnay-Alesha and then two on the floor for Jacqui and herself. Night quickly came and they went to sleep. The next morning they woke up and Tallulah was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chardonnay-Alesha went out to look for Tallulah just as Robbie found her in her pajamas, Robbie knew something wasn't right so he sat Chardonnay-Alesha down outside the dog and pond and then wiped her tears just as Nancy came out. She saw Robbie help Chardonnay-Alesha but wanted to know why she was so upset herself.

"She's gone Tallulah, someone's taken Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Robbie was shocked he called the police straight away while Chardonnay-Alesha went home and got ready for school. She took Crystal to school but then bunked school as she was too upset about Tallulah. The police had made posters after Robbie had given the a picture he'd taken of her yesterday. The police then issued a hunt which Robbie wanted to take part in. Robbie managed to get Joe, Freddie, Ziggy, Darren, Jason, Sienna, Leela, Dodger, Sinead and Dennis to help.

"If we don't find her in twenty four hours you and Chardonnay-Alesha will do a TV appeal", Sam said.

Mercedes sat at home staring at her cot just as Patrick knocked on the door and Jacqui answered it. Patrick stared at Jacqui as she just stood there and then Mercedes wheeled herself over knowing it was her Patrick wanted to talk to. Patrick looked down at Mercedes.

"Chardonnay-Alesha hasn't turned up at school, you should know by now it's the law to call in if you're child is sick", Patrick said.

"Sorry we must have forgotten poor girl was throwing up all night", Mercedes said lying.

"Or you could take one look and realise that her baby has been snatched, Chardonnay-Alesha is in pieces so have some decentcy and respect the way your students are feeling", Jacqui said.

Patrick left and Mercedes looked up at Jacqui who shut the door. Mercedes looked down and started to cry so Jacqui bent down and tried to make her feel better. Jacqui gave her a hug and then looked outside to see loads of police out there. Jacqui comforted Mercedes just as Chardonnay-Alesha came back home.

"Have they found her", Jacqui asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You look hungry, I'm making you some cheese on toast, do you want some Mercy...Mercy", Jacqui said.

"What, yeah", Mercedes replied.

Jacqui made the cheese on toast and then went to pick Crystal up from school, she didn't quite know where she should stand so went by the doors. Crystal came out crying and Leah wanted to make sure she was ok. Jacqui hugged Crystal but Amy was waiting to leave.

"Come on Leah", Lucas said.

Leah hugged Crystal and then followed her brother, Jacqui took Crystal's bags and then walked home with them. Jacqui let Crystal choose some sweets and crisps for herself. The walked to the shop and Crystal wiped her eyes.

"Can I choose something for Chardonnay-Alesha", Crystal asked.

"Of Course", Jacqui said.

They went in and Crystal choose Chardonnay-Alesha's first and then her own. Jacqui paid and then went home and Crystal gave Chardonnay-Alesha a huge hug and then gave her her crisps and sweets.


	10. Chapter 10

Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha got into the taxi and went to the TV appeal with Sandy, Mercedes and Jacqui following them. At first Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha had to sit in the waiting room. All that Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha could think of was Tallulah's safety. Sandy, Mercedes and Jacqui came to join them and it brought back memories of when Mercedes was there with Riley about Bobby when she tried saying Mitzeee had kidnapped Bobby. Mercedes started shaking and crying.

"Mum", Chardonnay-Alesha said worried.

"Mercy", Jacqui said.

"Mercedes breath for me", Sandy said.

Mercedes started breathing like Sandy said and she had calmed down a little from the panic attack that she had just had. Jacqui sat her down and hugged her. Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha were called over and they took a seat next to Sam and then the broadcast started.

"Please if anyone has seen our little baby girl Tallulah please contact someone, we love and miss her so much", Robbie said.

"Please, too you we may look like stupid teenagers who can't look after a baby but we can, Tallulah's happy, please she's my baby I feel as if something has been ripped out of me, please", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"If anyone has any information please inform the police", Sam said.

Mercedes started having another panic attack as Sandy, Jacqui and Sam tried to help her, she felt physically sick and was shaking really bad. Sam sat Mercedes down and gave her a paper bag to breath into and then sat beside her. Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha went back to the village to see if anyone had or had herd any news about Tallulah.

"Well done on the appeal", Nancy said.

"Thanks", Robbie replied.

Sam gave Mercedes a cup of tea and then waited until Mercedes was ready to tell her what was wrong. She drank the cup of tea and then put the plastic cup down taking a deep breath and wiping away a tear.

"James, I think James has Tallulah", Mercedes said.

"James who", Sam asked.

"James Michaels", Mercedes replied.

Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha joined the hunt ignoring what the other villagers had told them. Peri found a pink teddy on the floor and picked it up just as Sam arrived back on the hunt. Peri looked at Sam and then showed her the pink teddy.

"Mum I've seen Tallulah with this toy before", Peri said.

"Tallulah's teddy", Robbie said.

"Well done", Darren said.

"When she got older I imagined calling her Talli for short", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri put her arm around Chardonnay-Alesha and they followed everyone else on the hunt. Sam lead as Darren was determined to find Tallulah. As they continued looking Darren found a dummy which was the same as Tallulah likes but a DNA test had to be done first to check it is actually Tallulah's dummy. Robbie went home and Peri invited Chardonnay-Alesha round for tea to try and cheer her up. Leela and Tegan tried but Rose playing on the floor wasn't helping much. Tegan went for a walk taking Rose with her so Chardonnay-Alesha would feel less awkward.

"She'll be found", Leela said.

"When", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Leela kept quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

James sat in his squat with baby Tallulah, he had seen the posters but he wanted to punish Mercedes for buying the wrong beer. James sat and watched as Tallulah started to cry, James picked her up and nursed her to make her stop crying as he was determined not to be found with baby Tallulah.

"Shhh...good girl", James said.

James wanted to go out so he dressed Tallulah in blue and pretend she was a baby boy and his nephew named Stanley. James went to Cindy's shop as Mercedes hid away from him. Holly looked at Tallulah, She knew she recognised the baby in the buggy but Cindy made her forget about it.

"Mum the baby looks like Tallulah", Holly said.

"Don't be silly it's a boy and babies look the same he looks like Hilton", Cindy said.

Holly could sense something wasn't right about the baby so she went to find Sam. Once she brought Sam back James had already left with Tallulah. Mercedes was in the store cupboard and Cindy let her out and she got on with the shopping. Mercedes came across the baby food and started to cry. Cindy walked over to Mercedes and hugged her. Cindy then guided her to the biscuits while Holly just watched. Sam went to the station and noted down what Holly had said about the baby. Holly was standing next to Cindy.

"Mum", Holly said.

"What", Cindy asked.

"Mercedes was crying about that man", Holly said.

"Mercedes also has ears", Mercedes replied.

"Sorry Mercy, Holly is just worried", Cindy replied.

James fed Tallulah and then put her to bed and then Sam knocked on his door. James opened it and he didn't seem too bothered about Sam at his door. Sam searched the premises but she couldn't find a baby. She went and checked a different room where she found Tallulah and arrested James. Tallulah was reunited with her mum and Robbie.

"Thank you so much", Robbie said.

Mercedes ran in to find Tallulah and picked her up and cuddled her because she missed her so much. Jacqui looked at Mercedes and then at Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha, while Crystal was reading a book about trains.

"She doesn't usually like babies", Jacqui said.

"Yeah, well it's Tallulah she's special", Robbie replied.

"I want a christening", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Robbie agreed with that idea and they started to book the christening.


	12. Chapter 12

The christening was being planned and Robbie wanted to invite Sandy, Joe, Freddie, Ziggy, Jason and Darren and Chardonnay-Alesha wanted to invite Mercedes, Jacqui, Crystal, Peri and Tom and if they are back John Paul, Carmel, Theresa, Sonny, Matthew and Kathleen-Angel.

"We need to think of God parents", Robbie said.

"I've already got Peri written down", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Who else", Robbie asked.

"Your choice to pick someone, but not your brother or Nancy because she's my teacher and it'll be a bit weird", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Now you've made it hard", Robbie replied.

"Well", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ste Hay", Robbie said.

"Now we need another woman, not Nancy", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"We can't have Sandy, Nancy, Mercedes, Jacqui, Crystal, Theresa, Nana, Phoebe or Carmel so whose left", Robbie asked.

"Frankie, Sienna, Nico, Maxine, Blessing, Lindsey, Sam, Leela, Tegan, Diane, Sinead, Esther", Robbie replied.

"It's out of Esther and Blessing", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Esther", Robbie said.

"Ok so godparents are Ste Hay, Esther Bloom and Peri Lomax", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha went out to find Ste, Esther and Peri to ask them to be Tallulah's godparents. Robbie put Tallulah in her pram and they went looking. They found Ste outside the hutch and walked over to him.

"Ste, I know we had our ups and downs but me and Chardonnay-Alesha were wondering, would you be Tallulah's godfather", Robbie asked.

"You want me to be her godfather", Ste said smiling.

"Yes", Robbie replied.

"Of course I will", Ste replied.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha said as Ste made a little fuss over Tallulah.

Robbie and Tallulah then went to find Esther and ask her about being godmother, Esther was outside the dog in the pond trying to research and study for her fashion college she wants to go to. George was helping her name the designers And frequently reminded her that hollyoaks college does offer a fashion course. George went into the dog in the pond to get drinks so it was the perfect time for Robbie to ask.

"Eshter I know we haven't always met eye to eye but will you be Tallulah's godmother", Robbie asked.

"You want me", Esther asked.

"Yeah, your kind and Tallulah will love you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Then yes I will be her godmother", Esther replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha knocked on the Lomax family's door and Tegan answered it holding Rose. Tegan invited them in and Chardonnay-Alesha got Tallulah out to play with Rose. Tegan called Peri down. Peri sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha and smiled at Tallulah happily playing with Rose.

"Peri your my best friend so I was wondering will you be Tallulah's godmother", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Of course, when's the christening", Peri asked.

"Saturday", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and immediately went upstairs to pick what she was going to wear.


	13. Chapter 13

Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha went on a road trip with Ste, Esther and Peri with Ste driving. Sandy was looking after Tallulah. The boys were in the front and the girls were in the back. Ste drove to the country side where they went for a walk and smiled about Tallulah's christening tomorrow.

"What's Tallulah's full name", Ste asked.

"Tallulah Mercedes Sandra McQueen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Step took everyone to the pub and they were all seated and then attended to with menu's. They opened the menu's and looked at everything and then decided. Ste went to order and Robbie and Eshter came to help hold the drinks. Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri remained at the table.

"Whose coming tomorrow then", Peri asked.

"Not sure but everyone got an invite", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Robbie came back with his and Chardonnay-Alesha's drink, Esther had her own and Ste had his and Peri's drink. There starters soon came. Everyone had decided on prawn cocktail for the starter. They then looked at the mains and Ste went to order them. After fourty five minutes their meals came. Ste had scampi and chips, Esther has cod and chips, Robbie had tuna pasta bake, Peri had a chicken new yorker with chips and Chardonnay-Alesha had a cheese burger with chips. They then looked at the desert.

"Love deserts", Esther said.

Ste went to order the deserts and then came back after twenty minutes they came. Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha were sharing a huge ice cream while Esther had chocolate fudge cake, Ste had profiter rolls and Robbie had apple pie and custard. After the desert they left and went back to hollyoaks.


	14. Chapter 14

The christening day arrived and Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha wore what they wore during there video to find Tallulah. The car arrived and Mercedes, Robbie, Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah got in and it drove away. Jacqui booked a taxi for herself and Crystal. The taxi arrived and Jacqui made sure Tallulah had her seat belt on. They arrived and Jacqui was surprised to see the outcome. Kids from school had even turned up. Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha walked over to the vicar and they were followed by the godparents.

"You must be Robbie Roscoe and Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen and this must be Tallulah McQueen", The vicar said.

"Yes", Robbie replied.

The christening started and they sung a song and then the christening. Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha were called up with Tallulah and then the godparents. Leela was crying with happiness seeing her daughter play a very important part in the christening. Ste, Esther and Peri were given a card and had to repeat everything. The service was interrupted when James Cameron in. Mercedes worried and Jacqui calmed her down.

"I now christening you Tallulah Mercedes Sandra McQueen", The vicar said.

Ste, Esther and Peri read out there bit and then smiled. Ste was happy that he had been chosen to be the godfather. They went outside for photos but James had kept Mercedes behind. He punched her and she fell to the floor in pain. James then towered her as Mercedes looked scared. She was supposed to be in a photo due to her granddaughters christening. Jacqui went looking for Mercedes and was shocked to see James threatening her.

"Get off her", Jacqui said.

James didn't listen he continued to threaten and hurt Mercedes, her nose was broken after he'd punched her.

"I said get off her", Jacqui said trying to free Mercedes.

She got Mercedes out and looked archer nose just as Sandy and Lindsey came in and looked her nose and Sandy made the diagnosis of the fact it was broken. Jacqui brought Mercedes to hospital were she was told she'd lost a baby.

"Don't worry", Jacqui said.

"I guess it's for the best, who'd want me as a mum", Mercedes asked.

"Don't say that", Jacqui replied.

"Sorry", Mercedes replied.

Jacqui hugged Mercedes.


	15. Chapter 15

Jacqui took Mercedes to the hospital leaving Chardonnay-Alesha and Robbie to look after Crystal and obviously there own child Tallulah. They went to the after party at the dog and the pond and Nancy had hired a craft person for the younger ones to join in with. Crystal sat with Leah and Lucas as they were given some card and shown what to do. Meanwhile Mercedes was getting bored in the hospital.

"Last time I came here we'd lost Tina", Jacqui said.

"Yeah", Mercedes replied looking down.

"Mercy", Jacqui said.

A nurse came in and looked at Mercedes nose and then fixed it and then left her to rest. Mercedes was scared as they were doing tests on her. Jacqui tried to keep Mercedes calm but it wasn't working as she kept worrying about the tests.

"Mercy",.Jacqui said.

In the crafts at the party Crystal was making something for her mum and something for her niece. First they made loom band bracelets and then a little decoration you can hang up. Nancy smiled as she watched Crystal, Leah and Lucas have fun making things. Robbie brought Tallulah over to visit Nancy while Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri went and got some nibbles off the food table. Chardonnay-Alesha looked upset which didn't go unnoticed by Peri.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, are you ok", Peri asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha didn't answer she ate her food then ran out of the pub and sat outside crying, Peri went after her. Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha while she cried and didn't ask any questions until she thought the time was right. Peri comforted her friend.

"What's wrong", Peri asked.

"Today is meant to be about Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You just started crying, I've never seen you cry it just isn't you", Peri replied.

"I'm worried about mum", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha continued to cry outside while Robbie was looking for her inside, he gave Tallulah to Ziggy and continued to look for her. Nancy checked the toilets but no one was in there.

"She'll turn up", Jack said.

Robbie went outside and from the corner of his eye saw Chardonnay-Alesha crying on Peri, Robbie walked over and sat next to his girlfriend and started worrying about her. Robbie wiped away her tears and gave her a hug while Peri sat outside watching.

"Where's Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha asked wiping her eyes.

"With Ziggy", Robbie replied.

Robbie kissed Chardonnay-Alesha on the cheek and then they went back inside where Robbie and Peri sat with Chardonnay-Alesha and watched everyone have fun. Nancy walked over with a glass of water and gave it to Chardonnay-Alesha.

"If you ever need any kind of support in school or out just come and find me", Nancy said.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as Nancy smiled and then walked off back behind the bar with Darren, Frankie and Jack.

Mercedes was discharged from the hospital and came to the party with Jacqui, Jacqui sat her on the same table as Chardonnay-Alesha, Robbie and Peri while she ordered two red wines. Mercedes looked up at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Have you been crying", Mercedes asked.

"I'm fine now", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Tell me", Mercedes replied.

"I'm worried about you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I'm fine", Mercedes replied.

Jacqui came back with the drinks while Robbie went to the food with Peri and got Chardonnay-Alesha a plate of food as well. When they came back Chardonnay-Alesha smiled. The crafts had finished and Crystal gave Mercedes her loom bracelet and Chardonnay-Alesha the decoration for Tallulah.

"They are beautiful", Mercedes said.

Crystal smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Mercedes had been feeling quite dizzy recently and thought she might be pregnant, she went to a clinic out of the village so no one knew her or who she was. She picked up a clear blue one and went to pay for it. She then used public toilets and did the test. Mercedes waited a while before seeing the result, she didn't want James' baby because he was abusive, but she wasn't able to put herself through an abortion because both Jacqui and Carmel would love a child but none of them can. Mercedes looked at the test which revealed pregnant. Mercedes called Jacqui.

"Mercy where are you", Jacqui asked.

"I'm pregnant", Mercedes replied then started crying.

"Where are you", Jacqui asked.

"Public toilets by a petrol station", Mercedes replied crying.

Jacqui drove over and hugged her sister and tried to convince her it's all going to be ok. Jacqui and Mercedes stopped off at the hospital and booked her first scan. Mercedes just looked at Jacqui and then drove home. Jacqui got Mercedes a glass of water.

"You going to tell him", Jacqui asked.

"I have no choice", Mercedes replied.

"Hey, at least this time there's no one to take the baby away", Jacqui said.

"If Bobby knew do you think he'd be excited", Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, his becoming a big brother", Jacqui replied.

"I want to tell him", Mercedes replied.

Jacqui gave a half smile as Mercedes opened the laptop and started to write her son a letter for his granddad to read to him. Mercedes printed it out and went to send it. Jacqui smiled.

"That was brave", Jacqui said.

"Bobby deserves to know I still care and that his becoming a big brother", Mercedes replied.

"Yeah", Jacqui replied.

Mercedes sat back down and took a deep breath just as James came in from football practice, Mercedes looked at Jacqui who encouraged her sister to tell James about the pregnancy. Mercedes took a deep breath and walked over to James.

"I'm pregnant", Mercedes said.

"If it's a boy his going to be called Edward and if it's a girl she's going to be called Madeline", James said.

"Wow, hang on does Mercy not get a choice", Jacqui asked.

"Nope, Edward or Madeline and that's that", James replied.

Mercedes gave a half smile and watched James leave again, she was upset she had no imput in what her baby is going to be called, she knew she had to grow to like the names Edward and Madeline but also knew it would be quite hard. Mercedes sat on the sofa and just stared at the wall.


	17. Chapter 17

Jacqui went with Mercedes for her first scan and they sat in the waiting room as James decided he had better things to do than see his unborn baby on a screen. Mercedes was called in. She walked in and sat on the bed.

"Is this for first", The midwife asked.

"No this is my fourth pregnancy, Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal and Bobby are my others", Mercedes replied.

The midwife put the cold gel on Mercedes stomach and then went around, Mercedes had her eyes shut, she kept thinking she was going to be a bad mother and that's why Riley took Bobby away. Jacqui's mouth dropped open as she looked at Mercedes and back at the scan.

"Mercy you wanna open your eyes", Jacqui said.

Mercedes opened her eyes and was shocked to see three babies on the screen. She looked up at Jacqui and then back at the screen. Jacqui brought the picture while Mercedes was still in shock over discovering she's pregnant with triplets.

"Triplets", Mercedes said.

"It's not that bad", Jacqui replied.

"Maybe I can name one, that's fair James can name one and two and I name three", Mercedes said.

"Mercy talk to James first", Jacqui said.

James found Mercedes after her scan and Jacqui showed him the scan of the triplets and James smiled as Mercedes just stared at him.

"This is excellent Madeline or Edward have brothers or sisters to be named by Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal", James said.

"Yeah", Mercedes agreed.

James walked off and Mercedes looked upset, she wanted to name at least one but knew James would tell the girls before she could.

"What would you have named him or her", Jacqui asked.

"For a girl Lynsey after Lynsey Nolan and for a not Nathaniel", Mercedes replied.

"Aww", Jacqui replied.


	18. Chapter 18

The reason why James wasn't at the scan was because he was helping Trevor and Grace adopt three children, a fourteen year old boy, an eight year old girl and a five year old girl called Adam, AnneMarie and Alison. James met the kids and then left Grace and Trevor alone with Adam, AnneMarie and Alison. James went and enrolled them into school to help Grace and Trevor out.

"Was Grace's adoption really more important", Mercedes asked.

"Yes", James replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal arrived back from the shop to find James and Mercedes arguing about the scan but they stopped when they herd the door close and looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal. James looked at Mercedes and then at the girls and then explained about the triplets.

"Your mum is pregnant with triplets and you can name one each", James said.

"Really", Crystal asked.

"Yeah", James replied.

"What you naming the first then", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Edward for a boy or Madeline for a girl", James replied.

The girls sat and thought about the names they could name their baby brother or sister. They wanted something cool, outgoing but not stupid, after two and a half hours Crystal and Chardonnay-Alesha had thought of what they are naming the babies.

"Aston for a boy and Rhiannon for a girl", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Crystal", James asked.

"Yasmin for a girl and Cole for a boy", Crystal replied.

James smiled and wrote down boys, Edward, Aston and Cole and girls Madeline, Rhiannon and Yasmin so he would remember there names.


	19. Chapter 19

Adam started his first day at school with his sisters AnneMarie and Alison, Grace took Adam and Trevor took the girls. Grace and Adam arrived and had to wait for Patrick to interview Adam and look at his records so he could see if Adam was a boy they wanted in Hollyoaks high school. Patrick came in and invited Adam and Grace into his office and they took a seat. After the interview Patrick brought Adam to class and told Tom to look after him.

"I'm Tom and these are my friends Peri, Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico", Tom said.

"You only have friends who are girls", Adam said.

"Yeah got a problem with that", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Umm no", Adam replie.

"Good", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The first lesson was English and Nancy was teaching them. Tom interduced her to Adam and then they took a seat. Nancy walked over to Adam and asked for his full name for her register and then let him work with Tom. Peri, Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico were working together. After English break soon came and they all went outside. Chardonnay-Alesha text Robbie too see how Tallulah is getting on.

"Has your mum had her first scan yet", Nico asked.

"Yeah, she's pregnant with triplets", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Wow", Tom replied.

"I was in care", Adam said.

"So was I before I found my mum, she had me aged thirteen so my grandad, Mr Blake made her put me into care", Nico replied.

"Me, AnneMarie and Alison were in care because our mum was a single mum who died", Adam said.

"Is AnneMarie and Alison your sisters", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Adam replied.

The bell went and they had drama with Danny Lomax, they got into groups and had to think of an acting piece. Tom, Adam, Peri, Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha decided to do a family scene. Tom was the dad, Peri was the mum then Adam, Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha played their kids.

"We need character names", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I'll be Keith", Tom said.

"I'll be Sarah", Peri replied.

"I like Drew", Adam said.

"You can be Drew", Tom replied.

"I love Olivia", Nico replied.

"Stacey", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I think Drew should be the oldest, then Olivia and then Stacey", Peri said.

"Ok", Adam replied.

Danny called everyone back round and had made the chairs into a performing area for every group to perform in. Danny had wrote down the groups and then read them out from group A to group E.

"Group A is Benjamin, Callum Jonathan, Stanley and Tyler. Group B is Abbie, Chantelle, Felicity, Georgia and Poppy. Group C is Adam, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Peri and Tom. Group D is Daisy, Joleen, Oliver, Summer and Zachary and group E is Aisha, Bradley, Jack, Naomi and Scott", Danny said.

The groups performed and then they all sat and watched a presentation that Danny had made called why to pick drama as a GCSE. Everyone smiled and then they went for lunch. Adam had brought some money and was shown what there is too buy by Tom. Adam chose the hot meal queue. Tom stood with him while the girls had chosen subs. Nico got cheese and cucumber in hers, Peri got chicken, cucumber, lettuce, onion, tomato, cheese and mayonnaise in hers and Chardonnay-Alesha got tuna, cheese, cucumber, gherkin, sweetcorn, carrot and ketchup in hers. The girls found a table and Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha saved seats for Tom and Adam.

"Wonder what they are getting", Peri said.

Adam and Tom eventually got the the front and Adam asked for some spaghetti bonnaise with mash potato and carrots with water to drink and Tom got pizza and chips with beans with a milkshake to drink. After lunch they had History. The teacher put Adam next to Nico and then started her lesson. Adam's favourite lesson is history and he is really good at it. Adam enjoyed his first day at school.

**Authors note: I can't believe Sam and Danny Lomax died in Hollyoaks...they will still be used in this fanfic :) **


	20. Chapter 20

A few months had passed at Mercedes had gone into labour a month early. She was rushed to hospital with Jacqui by her side and then gave birth to the triplets Madeline, Aston and Yasmin. Mercedes was tired and Jacqui was holding Aston in her arms smiling at him. The triplets had to go into special care because they were early. Mercedes fell asleep as Jacqui watched her. A few hours later Mercedes woke up and looked at Jacqui.

"Where's Madeline, Aston and Yasmin", Mercedes asked.

"In special care, James is with them", Jacqui replied.

Nana, Carmel and John Paul came to see how Mercedes was doing after the birth while Theresa was at home with Kathleen-Angel, Matthew and Tallulah. Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal bused up to the hospital and sat in the waiting room, Jacqui told them they had two sisters and a brother and they both smiled.


End file.
